We should've stayed death
by StillDollDemon
Summary: A young god,a mortal,a curse.Lovers who meet again in the next life.But there are enemies who want the mortal out of their way.The young god must protect his family before it's too late.Many side-pairings.


**Small talk with the author**: So…This is my fourth attempt at writing a fanfiction! First it was 'The Thing Called Love', which might get rewritten, then it was 'You're my drug' and then it was ' Sora's broken Hallelujah'. The last two are still in progress…But as you see I'm really slow and not so confident in my writing skills…Hope you like this chapter even if its only a Prologue of the real story

Warning(s): Yaoi, mpreg, crazyness by me, grammar errors…

_The past,flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…if I did it would be Yaoi and mpreg in the game…But I do own the kids of the main-pairing. Don't steal them or ask first, ok?**

We should've stayed death

_Once upon a time…_

_The world was still a place where mortals and immortals were not allowed to meet. A young god, always eager to break the rules ,fell in love with a mortal._

_No one knew about their secret affair .Until finally they got discovered and betrayed by the god's best friend._

_The mortal got cursed: He would die soon and he would revive. But the gods would always remind him of his sin by making him lose his loved ones._

_The young god was sad and desperate. He gave his lover a gift: the gift to breed children. His seed and his lovers love would create two children very sweet who could never leave or die. They would be the only ones allowed near the mortal boy._

_But the gods got angry after hearing what the young god did. So they cursed the mortal boy again: When the time would come that mortals and immortals did meet he wouldn't remember his lover till it was too late. He would lose his lover, his children and his life. He would lose everything._

_The best friend felt guilty and decided to help. When it was time he would guide and protect the boy till his lover returned to his life._

_Before the boy died the young god impregnated him. His two children would always be with their 'mother'. The god could sense them ,even in the next life. They would be his guides._

_xXxXxXx._

_The boy died with the children still in his 'womb'._

_When he revived he changed his name. He changed his life. The only reminder was a scar on his face._

_He lost friends but other than that…He didn't lose anyone . He moved out of town and met new people, one of them was a blonde boy who became his best friend._

_At the age of eighteen his children got born._

_He is still waiting for someone in his life .But who? And when will that person come? The boy, now a man, shall wait forever._

_XxX_

"_Mommy!Mommy!"_

"_Wake up,mommy!"_

Two young children, screaming for their mom to wake up and give them food. They were hungry.

Their mother slowly arised from his bed,his chocolate-brown hair sweeping in his face. His stormy-blue eyes only half open.

"That dream." He muttered. He got out of bed and went to his childrens room. "Good morning. Sorry I didn't get out of bed." He muttered to them and picked them out of bed.

"It's nothing mommy." The girl whispered.

"I'm a good boy so I want pannycakes!" The boy yelled.

Their mother chuckled."Okay, I'll make you pancakes." He put his children down and just didn't get run over by them.

"Come on,mommy! I'm hungry!" The boy screamed.

"Yeah,yeah."

xXxXxXx.

The family was finally eating breakfast. A not so normal family, but it was not like they cared. It was a family made out of a :

Mother, who actually was male. He had chocolate-brown hair, stormy-blue eyes and a scar marking his face.

Son, a hyper little boy, full of smiles. His hair was just like his mothers only his eyes were another color: Violet-blue.

Daughter, a quit and shy little girl. Her hair was nothing like her mothers. It was like a ravens feathers: pitch black. Her eyes were the color of her mother.

The mothers name was Leon Leonhart, no one knew his real name though. 'Cause who would name their son Leon Leonhart?

The boys name was Zeon Leonhart. The mother didn't know why he named his son that but he did know that the letter 'Z' was of the boys father, who ever that may be.

The girls name was Zaena Leonhart. Just like her brother her first letters were from her father. Only her name was the girly version of that from her brother.

_xXxXx_

_A family excisting out of three._

_A mother, a son and a daughter. But who was the father?_

_Was this the family of the young god? Yes they were. _

_Still waiting for the god to return, because it would only be a matter of time till the other gods found them._

_Who would find them first?The young god named Zack._

_Or…_

_The other gods who were still unknown…_

**End of the Chapter: **Hmm,I must say that too me it's like my writing has improved, yes? What do you think? Reviews are always welcome! They actually make my heart skip a beat. Sorry if this confused some of you. I got inspired by 'Page of Cups' and 'JediEmpress' . Especially JediEmpress because of her story ' A life Renewed'. If it wasn't clear: the mother and boy was Squall 'Leon' Leonhart and the father and god is Zachary 'Zack' Fair. Hope you liked this so far!


End file.
